


Florence and Isabella

by 1920



Category: Florence + the Machine
Genre: Florabella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1920/pseuds/1920
Summary: Florence is fighting bad dreams, and Isa is somewhere else.
Relationships: Isabella Summers/Florence Welch
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This Fan-fiction is PG-13. I hope you all like it. Excuse my bad grammar. All fiction.  
There are mentions of abuse, and a eating disorder. Chapter 1 Touring FLORENCE POV  
We have been on tour for months, and we have been going non-stop for ages. My insomnia is getting to me. Isa hasn't been snuggling with me so I have nothing to hug, or spoon because she's mad at me for nothing. I don't think I did anything wrong. Maybe she got a boyfriend or a girlfriend. That's a problem. I miss my Isa my machine is loveless right now, and I am a robot emotionless it seems.  
Isabella Summers/Machine POV  
I have been seeing someone, and I've felt really bad. For Flo looks very tired, and I know it's because I haven't been there for her, but I have been seeing a man, I met him at the bar he's nice and he likes my music. I've been remixing, a lot, and I have been working on my new album that's coming out this year.  
FLASHBACK  
Isabella Summers POV  
I've been remixing for awhile for the JOINERS ARMS which is Flo's favorite bar. I do miss Flo, anyway, we were at this bar, and this guy came up to me and he looked tall and he has black hair and a sharp jawline, and Ice blue eyes. He has a nice bright smile. He came up to me and tapped my shoulder. I turned around, and he was there. He looked down at me with a dazzling smile and he said: "Your Isabella Summers right?" I looked at him in shock so many people don't know who I am, I looked up at him through my dark mascara eyelashes. "Yeah, that's me, "I said shyly. "Do you want a drink Darling?"  
"Sure," I said  
After that was a blur, and I woke up naked in his bed and my phone buzzing it was Florence...  
I looked over, and he was there in all his Manly glory.  
I love Florence she needs you." My mind whispered. Are you Addicted to love of all types? my mind kept speaking...

Chapter 2

Hiding

Florence's POV  
I started crying in my lonely hotel room my demons are hunting me, I keep having bad dreams without Isa. About my past, without Isa, I can't stop thinking about him.  
Bad Dream  
Florence's POV  
I remember being locked in my room, I was hiding in a dark corner. Waiting for him... I was terrified I knew he was going to come home drunk tonight. I already had a handprint bruise on my arm I covered from Isa. I heard stomping. I started shaking like an earthquake. He barged through the door and saw me in the corner he yelled " what are you doing." " I am meditating." I whispered, " you can't be fucking meditating." " why ?" I whispered again. He then stormed over to me and yanked my hair up so I was standing, I could smell the alcohol on his breath. He then threw me on the bed and aggressively started kissing me. I kissed him back I had to submit to him, or he would hurt me more.  
End of nightmare  
I woke up screaming and sweating. It felt so clear in my mind. We're is Isa when I need her? I got up shaking I went to my kitchen. Someone was knocking on my door. I looked out the hole in my hotel door it was Rob, I let out a sigh. I felt like I was going to throw up, I opened the door tears were building behind my eyes. I looked into Rob's eyes and stepped aside.

Chapter 3 

Falling

Robbert POV  
  
I opened the door to Florence's room I needed to ask her a question. Flo looked dreadful her hair stuck to her face from sweat, she was still in her pajamas and she put a fur coat on over them. She stepped aside and let me in. She whispered, " Come in." I looked around her house it was silent. That wasn't like her did I wake her up? I looked around more. She asked me in a weak voice "Do you want something to drink?" I said, " Yes that would be good." She opened the fridge and it was empty except for a salad bowl, the type of one you get from the store. There was also an ice tea pitcher, and green apples. she pulled out the tea, and said: "Is tea fine?" I walked over to her and said "Yes tea's fine it doesn't look like you have anything else." I chuckled she looked terrified "Yea, I mean I have wine." But it's the morning..." she trailed off " Where is all your food hasn't Your machine been over to fuel you?" I slapped her arm playfully, then she started to turn away from me and her shoulders began to shake "Flo are you ok I turned her around. Her face was red and she was crying. " No Isa's her voice broke on the last Symbol of her name she hiccupped. " Hasn't been around she's been busy I guess." She looked off into the distance slowly.  
Florence POV  
I could not stop crying I need sleep I keep having bad dreams without Isa. Rob looked into my eyes and held me and let me soak his shirt. He looked at my coach and I knew he wanted me to sit down, I remembered that time I broke my foot awhile ago, I started crying harder, I hadn't slept in a good week that stupid freakin dream kept coming into my mind. I sat down on the couch I needed to breathe. Rob went over and got his drink and sat down, he started to rub my back I leaned into his touch. I laid on his chest, he talked to me in low tones I calmed down, and I don't remember much after that it went dark.  
Author's note  
I hope you guys are liking this story-1 💛🧡

Chapter 4 

Blinding

Rob's POV  
I need to call Isa, but first I am going to put Florence in her bed I picked up Florence, and went over to the bed, and put the sheets over her skinny body. I noticed she was using her pillow from home. On the side of the bed, I saw Isa's tee-shirt. Poor Flo she has no Girl or Boyfriend that I know of? I went downstairs looked in the cupboard and saw hot tea to calm me down. I boiled the water and took a deep breath and drank the lovely tea it was the best English breakfast I've ever had. I picked up my phone, clicked on Isa number. It rang a couple of times, She picked up and was laughing, I cringed she was happy as a kid. "Florence mostly just cried herself to sleep." "What do you want Rob?" She asked," Oh you know Flo just cried herself to sleep you know she needs you, Isa she looks so tired..." I took a breath in. Isa went silent all the cheerfulness went out of her voice. "I'll be over to her room in a second just let me... in the background, I heard someone say "where are you going?" Isa still didn't hang up she probably forgot " To Flo's room she needs me." she replied to this man." I need you too.." he said I couldn't hear him, " Flo's been crying you haven't." She hissed on the phone line. "When when will you be back." He said. Isa replied, " I might not be back tonight." She whispered "Why not," he said. " Isa sighed "Because she needs me, you can stay here though if you want too." "Ok, "he said. I heard her walking to this room. I opened the door slowly to Isabella looking worried. " she's sleeping so we can wait till she wakes up " I sighed I looked at the clock on my phone it was noon. Isa went over to the couch and leaned down.

Chapter 5 Swimming 

Bad Dream...  
I was sitting in a bathtub somewhere, I heard it again the stomping upstairs. This wasn't my bathroom. I knew it was him again he stormed through the door again but then he didn't say anything. He just put my head under in the full bathtub, I couldn't breathe. I tried to breath, and blinked. I now was in an Ocean swimming I went to the shore. He was fighting my sibling I had a click in my mind. I pulled him away from JJ over and over and he slapped me again, and again...  
End of bad Dream 

Florence POV. 

I woke up for the second time that day crying. I burrowed under the blankets hiding. Someone was holding me I turned around. Then I saw Isa, I started in Sky Blue eyes. Tears running down my face Isa looked worried and said "Shhh I am here you can talk about the bad dreams if you think it will make you feel better." She said in calming tones, I sat up with a jolt "Where's Rob," He went he was getting on his nerves, he.. she had trouble forming her sentences, went to get something to eat for all of us..." Isa scooted closer. " Would you like to talk about it now while I braid your hair?" I Sighed we hadn't seen each other for two days straight, and we were still touring, so that was a world record. I mean we have a performance at this little bar in London so it's not going to be a big gig tonight... I took a deep breath and I said " I think that he might be coming back I keep having dreams about him again since you haven't been with me at all." I thought about what I wanted to say, "Like in the dream I had this morning, he was slapping me and forced me on the bed. Then just now he drowned me... Isa scooted Closer. " It's ok he isn't going to hurt you I am here." I looked at her," Are you going to be here when I need you?" You've been seeing Someone haven't you!" I sobbed. Isa tensed up and nodded slowly, "I have, I mean he's nice, and... I cut her off and pushed back and away from her. I stood up and went to tea that boiled hours ago, I poured my tea and tried to control the anger that built up in me. She came over to me and I flinched "I need to have some time alone I am sorry." I stormed out of the hotel room and started running, and I bumped into this man. He looked like someone Isa would like tall handsome, he was taller than me. I ran past him and started balling again I ran, for a good 30 minutes. I stopped when I got to the park and sat down on a log. I caught my breath, and looked down at my feet, I was not wearing shoes and I forgot I was still inexpensive silk pajamas. There were a couple of people staring at me, and I knew they recognized me I just wanted to hide in a deep hole. This one girl came over to me, and shyly sat down, and asked if I was fine. "Yeah, I guess so..."  
Toms POV  
I got a frantic call from Isabella saying that Florence ran out of the hotel in her bare feet, and her pajamas. I knew what park she probably is at, so I went there. I saw Florence sitting on a log staring out into thin air and a girl looked back and waved she waved back with a watery smile I parked my car, and I jumped out, and ran over to Flo and hugged her she looked so tired her Insomnia is a big deal. She looked like she hadn't eaten in the last two days off. I walked over and she looked up. "Come back to my hotel," I begged on my knees.

Chapter 6  
Staying 

Florence POV

I just don't know what's wrong with me. The boys keep finding me in emotional states. We have a show tonight. Today has been so long. I looked over at Tom he always stays so focused on driving. I wanted to kiss him for supporting me, "Are we going to your hotel." I asked shyly " yes I felt you wanted to hear me play my harp before the show and see if you like it." He took his hands off the steering wheel and made harp motions I grabbed the steering wheel just Incase. " I miss you know just hanging out with everybody and relaxing." "Yeah I do too, and when we used to all get drunk off of our faces and then fall asleep on top of all of us, then Grace would barge in and yell at us. Yank the curtain open. we all had a hangover that Hell gave us." Tom was laughing trying to brighten the mood that had settled over us like a cloud, it was about to rain. We got to the hotel and snuck up to my room, and went in. I had to go to the bathroom. 

Florence's POV

I got in the bathroom, and saw that I had a hormonal rush, and punched the wall, and broke through it. I crawled onto his hotel coach and let my body deflate and closed my tired eyes. I woke up too Tom shaking me. " She told me to tell you to take a shower." " Ok, I took them from his hands and went into his bathroom." I took my clothes off. I looked Into the mirror I looked horrible I saw my ribs, and bruises I turned away and got into the shower disgusted with myself for the 20th time that day. I ideally sing in the shower, but today I just cried. I sat down on the floor of the shower. "I didn't even know what time it was, my sobbing decreased. I stood up I guess I'll smell like Tom when I was putting the shampoo in my hair. I was thinking about how I was going to apologize for yelling at Isabella. "You could just kill yourself and have to do nothing." My mind whispered "No that would be bad I know it's going to be fine. I got out of the shower and put on my underwear, then my bra. I wrapped myself in the towel and walked out to the coach. " I guess I should go to my room and get dressed. "Tom laughed, yeah you should do that, do you want me to come with you?" I nodded and we headed over to my Hotel room across the way, I hope nobody's in there...


	2. Swiming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Isa in her room?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you.

Authors note: This will be the last "chapter" in this book, I am sorry this is laid out weird it looks longer on Wattpad, so I just combined chapters. hopefully, you liked it I just transferred it from Wattpad. I have another story I can transfer to Archive. If anybody wants me to.

Chapter 7 

Tom's POV  
We walked over to her room, which was awkward. We opened the door, and Isa was there. Florence looked shocked. She went over to her suitcase and got her stage clothes out. She excused herself to the bathroom to get dressed I looked at my phone it was 4, and we all had to get ready for the show. I said "bye," and walked over to my room fast.  
Isabella's POV  
Poor Florence, I think she's really mad at me, I thought about it. Should I go to the bathroom to talk to her with the curtain in between us? I heard the shower turn on, I went to the door and it was unlocked. I stepped into the bathroom. She seems happy to know that we had our little chat. I hope she's fine I thought as I watched her get ready in the steamy bathroom. Florence's POV  
I was showering for the second time today, I just felt so dirty mentally I guess. I just started washing out the shampoo. When I heard someone say  
"Hey..." I flinched I didn't lock the door, shit..." I covered my parts with my hands, I turned my back. " what...who's in here "Is that you Isa???"  
I was curious, so I poked my head out of the shower curtain. And Isa was sitting on the toilet taking her socks off. What was she doing? "Isa... what are you doing I was blushing. "I am getting in the shower with you to help you relax." " Isa noooo... I looked down at the floor. Isa chuckled, " Yes I am coming in." She took off the rest of her clothes, I stared at her chest unable to stop myself, she laughed. She got in. I moved to get the conditioner and put it in my hair. Isa turned to get her hair wet. And put shampoo in her hair. I looked up and said, " I am still mad at you..." " Oh the hell you are, I wouldn't be in here if you were still fully mad." I looked down shyly " " You know I can never be fully mad at you, it just I don't know who that man is and he's scaring me I saw him once and he just gave me the creeps you know. I looked down into Isabella's eyes. She then said, " We have a show to get ready for." She washed out the shampoo, I reached my hand around her back and got the washcloth. And finished washing my body. And she used her washcloth and did the same. I then decided to kiss her on her cheek and step out or I would regret doing something else. I got a towel and Dried off and put my outfit on and then I put a clean towel on the toilet for Isa, and I looked at the time we're going to be late if she takes any longer "Isa hurry up!" "Ok" she was out in dressed in seconds, we headed out hand in hand for the first time in 4 days and Tom looked at us and smiled. We headed to the concert.  


Chapter 8

Florence's POV  
Isa and I walked to the car that was picking us up on the way to Joiner's arms. She put her hand on my knee and drew soothing circles. I looked at her in the eye and smiled slightly then I took her hand and held it "hold on to each other." My own Lycris echoes in my mind. We then got to the bar.  
It was a crazy night I was doing well until I saw the man I ran into earlier, I started drinking the drinks people were buying me I was getting pissed, and drunk, I jumped off the stage. I ran over to the man, I didn't even know his name, and I shoved him, and he just stared at me and I said: "Don't ever be with my Isa she's mine..." " Who the hell are you to just step out of nowhere!!" " He grabs my arms forcefully, very similar to the man in my dreams I cringed and tried to yank my arms out of his arms, but I couldn't. "My name is John, and I can't deal with you already." He pushed me against the wall and said. " Isa's mine, then he whispered in my ear " If you think that is wrong, then think again. " He then held me in a bruising grip and hit me across the face, and Rob and Tom ran off stage and held him back until security could hold him. All my fans were asking if I was ok I just said it was my fault and I am fine. Isa looked confused and mad, and something else I couldn't put my figure on it. My lip was bleeding, and I was feeling drunk and dizzy, and I couldn't breathe, the First Signs of a Florence anxiety attack, all of a sudden things started to turn black, and I hit Tom with full force...

Chapter 9  
Florence's POV  
I woke up in a silent room in a massive bed, and I looked around it wasn't my room or hotel rooms. It was weird. I was in a weird nightgown. I felt strange, but I felt rested my lip hurt badly. I touched it and felt a scab, I looked around the dull, smelly room, and relished I was in a hospital. I chuckled "Hospital beds." What had happened I slowly got up and felt the IV in my arm, I pressed the nurse button someone hurried over. She looked shocked I was up in the bed, " How are you, Miss. Welch ?" " We all were worried about you.." she grabbed my arm and I flinched " It's ok I am not going to hurt you." I sympathetically smiled at her " I am sorry that I did that it's automatic..." I looked down shyly. She said it was fine. I looked her in the eyes and said " Do you know Where Isabella Summers is ?" " Yeah, she just went out to eat, because you've been in here for two days and she hasn't left..." " I am so sorry I just wanted to know... if you see her, will you tell her to come in..." I chuckled, and can I please go to the toilets." " Yeah, I can help you." Anyway, she put my IV on the transportable IV and she helped wheel the Iv to the adjacent bathroom because they had put me in my private room thank god. I looked at myself in the mirror and I had to look away again I just looked so bad. How could Isa or any man love me for what I look like... I missed my photoshoot with Gucci, oh well Alexander will be fine. I think he's been hitting on me, but he knows about ISA but you know I guess it's fine... I decided to brush my hair it looked better. I walked back to my bed and my nurse gave me a menu, and I hit it away, she told me I needed to eat, I picked the salad yet again it's all that I seem to be eating right now... I was starting to get under the covers when Isa came running in and jumped on my bed, and the nurse excused herself, and she kissed my face all over and I giggled, she said: " Yeah I broke up with John he was probably going to be another abusive horrible idiot." I flinched I needed to stop hearing about stupid men, apart from Rob, Tom, and all the men in my band, and my brother and my da... Isa cut off my thought with her load sobbing. I soothed her but she kept sobbing " Why are all men so mean..to you especially I don't understand... and we left it at that and both cried each other to sleep in the hospital bed...  


Chapter 10  
Isabella's Pov  
I woke up in a hospital bed snuggled up to Flo, and she's been sleeping once in her life. She was so peaceful, and I snuggled deflating into her chest and the nurse came in smiling seeing us snuggled up and she had to wake Florence up to see her vitals and told us that she needed to get the doctor to come and talk to us and then she's free to go. Not much time later the doctor came on with a chart.  
Florence's POV  
The doctor shifted uneasily,"You have been in here before because someone had hit you, are you ok Florence ?" "Yeah I am fine I just don't have the best of luck with men..." I grabbed Isa's hand and smiled at the doctor and he chuckled and turned out and he looked like a big weight has been lifted off his shoulders... "You are free to go." I got up and got dressed, and we left hand in hand and the doctor walked past us smiling knowingly. We drove to a vintage store near my house, and we got nice outfits, then we drove back to my house seeing everyone from the band waiting for us outside of my house. They smiled at me then, Tom and Rob asked if I was ok then they hugged me so tight that it hurt. I said, "As long as I don't see another man I don't know touching Isa, or me in a long while then I will be." We all had a great time chatting, and watching music videos, what else would we do. Everyone left except Isa and we fell asleep in my bed knowing not even men or anything could split us up. As we drifted off into a dreamless sleep for the first time in weeks. When we woke up not in a cold sweat or screaming it was very reassuring. Us in my bed snuggled up for the rest of the day nothing could be more perfect hearing our hearts beating in our chest we were alive and well. For the first time in what seemed like forever, I was with someone that I loved from the bottom of my heart, and I wouldn't mind spooning her for the rest of my life.  
Author note:  
Thank you to everyone that read this book it has meant the world to me. I loved writing this. 


End file.
